Surprise
by midnightwriter01
Summary: What are the repercussions of sleeping with Finn at the wedding? Was this going to happen anyways or was it because of that mistake? Rachel Berry has to figure that out with the help of her friend and roommate, Santana Lopez.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: She's Having a Baby_

 ** _Disclaimer: Not only is the show not mine but the first part of this isn't mine. I took the scene from the show. It's from season 4 episode 15, "Girl (and boys) on Film."_**

"OK, so New York may be disgusting, especially when it's covered in gray, nasty snow. And the people may be horrible and rude, and some homeless guy in pee-stained tighty whities might have groped me on the subway and _then_ asked me for a dollar, but I gots to say; I finally feel like I have found my people," Santana entered the shared apartment of herself, Kurt, Rachel, and Rachel's boyfriend, Brody. She took off her jacket and went to Rachel on the couch, who was reading a book and sipping her tea.

"I'm glad you found your corner of the sky Santana," Rachel muttered around her mug, making Santana give her a look.

Santana looked around the apartment before turning back to Rachel, "Where are the Hardy Boys? Solving the mystery of 'God, could you be anymore annoying?'"

"Kurt and Adam are at NYADA," Rachel replied, unamused.

"And Pablo Escabar? Did he ever come home?" Santana asked, noticing he wasn't around.

" _Brody_ ," Rachel put emphasis on his name before continuing, "Is in the shower."

"Where he will be for the next hour, scrubbing the drug shame from his friction less body," Santana told her, still on him being a drug dealer.

Rachel sat up, placing her cup on the table, "For the hundredth time, if you don't stop making fun of Brody-"

Santana cut her off, "I'm not... Well, I am, just not now." Rachel sighed and sat back. Santana looked at the bathroom door before turning to Rachel, "Look, while we are alone I want to talk to you about what I found in the bathroom trashcan buried underneath the waded up tissue paper, used cotton swabs, and soiled acne wipes. An item that, unless Lady Hummel has really been a lady all these years, could have only been yours."

Rachel looked at her for a second before lying, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Rachel, are you really not going to tell me about the stick?" Santana asked her friend, concern in her voice.

Rachel pointed a finger at her and her voice broke as she answered, "You had no right."

"Rachel, I'm your friend. Just tell me what's going on," Santana told her.

Rachel covered her face as she started to cry, leaning into Santana. Santana wrapped her arms around her, moving closer to her. She rubbed her back and whispered, "Oh God. You're going to be OK. It's OK. It's going to be OK."

Rachel cried into Santana; she was afraid of getting pregnant for more than one reason. One reason was that she was way too young. She was only nineteen and she was in college. She didn't even really supporting herself, her dads were. The second reason was that this would stump her chances at Broadway, at least for a little while. And the third reason was because she wasn't sure who the father was, it could be Finn or it could be Brody; that thought alone scared her.

She felt like a slut, she knew that she was in an open relationship with Brody but she slept with Finn and Brody hadn't been with someone else.

It took Rachel a few minutes to calm down. When she did Santana pulled her away a little to look at her, "Hey, it's going to be OK."

"You don't know that Santana," Rachel sniffled.

Santana sighed, "No I don't know for sure but I believe that it will be because I know you Rachel."

"I'm just scared Santana; I can't… I'm not ready to be a mother," Rachel admitted to her friend.

Santana looked at her for a second, "There are always options for you in this situation. You could do what Quinn did."

Rachel looked down, "But I don't want another child growing up like me; not knowing who my real mom was."

"Well why don't we go to the doctor tomorrow and then we can talk more about it if it turns out to be the case. It could always be like Mrs. Shuester, where she only thought she was pregnant," Santana offered.

Rachel nodded and laid her head on Santana's shoulder, wiping her eyes, "Thank you."

"Of course, what are friends for?" Santana smiled.

Rachel gave a small smile and closed her eyes, staying with Santana. When the bathroom door opened and Brody stepped out, both girls looked over at him.

He raised an eyebrow at the pair, "Is everything OK?"

Rachel nodded and flashed him a smile, "Yeah, everything is fine."

"Alright, are you going to come to bed babe?" Brody asked her.

"Yeah, in a little bit," Rachel said.

Brody nodded and walked behind their room. Santana rolled her eyes, "You know I hate him."

Rachel sighed, "And you had to ruin a good bonding moment. You know Santana, even if you don't like him, you will have to get over it."

"Or maybe now I have even more reason to find out what Plastic Man is up to. You are my friend Rachel," Santana told her.

Rachel's shoulders slumped, "Can you just please get along with him until we figure out my situation."

"Fine," Santana sighed.

Rachel hugged her before standing and joining Brody in their room. Santana sat there for a second before standing up and setting up her place on the couch.

The next morning Rachel and Santana were out to the hospital at 10 since Rachel didn't have class that morning but everyone else was out.

Santana waited out in the waiting room while Rachel went into the doctor. She came out about 45 minutes later and Santana stood, staring at her.

Rachel walked toward, face expressionless. Santana, being in patient, questioned, "Well?"

"I-I'm pregnant," Rachel sputtered out before she started to cry.

Santana took her into her arms, eyes wide, "Oh my God Rachel. I am so sorry."

Rachel hung onto her as she cried, "He said I was about three weeks pregnant."

Santana sighed, "Why don't we go home and talk?"

Rachel nodded and wiped her eyes before walking out. They got a cab back to their apartment. When they got inside they both sat on the couch in silence.

Rachel broke the silence first with a voice barely above a whisper, "I don't know who the father is."

"What? I thought it was Pablo Escobar," Santana looked at her.

Rachel looked down at her hands, "Well it could be Brody but it could also Finn. I slept with him at Mr. Shue's wedding. God I am such a slut." Rachel put her head in her hands at the last statement.

Santana bit her lip and looked at the small diva, "You are not a slut Rachel. It was wedding and Valentine's day. Besides, I know you still love him and it was a moment of weakness. And I thought you are Plastic Man were in an open relationship."

"We are, but still," Rachel shook her head. "I shouldn't have done it. How am I going to tell Brody that I am pregnant but I don't know if he's the father?"

"I know you will find a way, you are Rachel Barbra Berry after all," Santana gave her a small smile.

Rachel sighed and just sat there, "I am going to have to tell him aren't I?"

Santana nodded, a little solemn, "Yeah, you are." They sat in silence for a little while before Santana spoke up, "I have to go but I will see you later OK?"

Rachel nodded and Santana gave her a quick hug before leaving. Rachel sat there in thought on the couch. How in the world was she going to tell Brody and Finn about this? They were eventually going to have to take a paternity test because Rachel didn't want to lie about the father. Either way both of them had to know but she was going to tell Brody first since he was her boyfriend and Finn lived in Ohio.

When Santana entered the apartment she was met with Brody's yelling from Rachel's room, along with her sobs. Santana looked to where Kurt was seated at the kitchen island, a worried expression on his face.

"What's going on?" Santana asked.

"Well I came in only 15 minutes ago but from what I can hear, she is pregnant and Brody is pissed because she said it could be Finn's," Kurt informed the Latina.

Santana sighed, "So I take it he didn't take the news well?"

"You knew about this?" Kurt asked, a shocked look taking over his features.

"I found out last night, we went to the doctors today," Santana told him.

Before Kurt could answer, Brody's voice interrupted their conversation, "You told me you didn't sleep with him!"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Yeah I slept with my ex-fiancé at a wedding on Valentine's Day while you sat here alone?'" Rachel said through sobs.

"It would have been better than you lying to me," Brody shot back.

"I'm sorry," Rachel's voice was barely audible.

"Sorry isn't going to change the fact that you slept with him and now you are pregnant. You can't even tell who the father is," Brody ground out.

"I never meant for this to happen," Rachel cried.

"Yeah? Well it did," Brody growled.

"Please Brody," Rachel begged her boyfriend.

There was the sound of a fist connecting with the wall and Brody's angry voice, "You are a slut."

"Brody… please don't," Rachel pleaded, grabbing Brody's arm but he shoved her off, her falling to the floor with a thump.

That made Kurt and Santana jump into action. Santana raced into the room, placing herself between her friend on the floor and the angry guy in front of her.

Santana clenched her fists and growled, eyes narrow, "Get the hell out now."

Brody glared at her, "No, Rachel and I still have to finish our conversation."

Kurt helped Rachel up and was going to respond to him but Santana beat him to it, "No you don't. Get out 'afores I ends you. Maybe we will continue this conversation in a public place at a later time but for now, get out."

Brody looked at the three before grabbing his jacket and walking out. Kurt held a crying Rachel in his arms.

Santana went over and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down but it didn't seem to be helping her much.

She sobbed and held onto Kurt's shirt, "I can't do this."

"I am sorry Rachel. I'm so sorry," Santana muttered.

"We will help you," Kurt told her.

"I can't tell Finn, please don't tell him Kurt," Rachel sobbed out.

Kurt sighed but nodded, "I won't tell anyone until you are ready to tell people."

They both tried to comfort their friend but Kurt had homework to do so he passed her off to Santana after about ten minutes.

Santana laid her on the bed with her, holding her close as she cried into Santana now. Santana rubbed her back and spoke softly to her until she fell asleep in Santana's arms.

Santana sighed as she stared up at the ceiling as she thought. She honestly didn't know how to help Rachel. Quinn was the only pregnant person she's had to deal with and even that wasn't that hard because after Quinn was cut from the Cherrios' they didn't talk much, not even in Glee.

She knew that Rachel would have mood swings and morning sickness, doctor visits, weird food cravings, and some other things, but she didn't know how to help with those. She could call her dad; he was a doctor. She could also talk to her mom but she would have to ask Rachel id that was OK first and if Rachel told her no, then she would really have no idea how to help.

Santana just shook her head of those thoughts and tried to get some sleep. It would be the first time she slept in a real bed since she moved in here and it certainly felt nice in Rachel's soft bed. Though she has to admit, she would prefer not to have Rachel halfway on top of her and sniffling in her sleep. She would just have to get over it.

 **So here is the first chapter of my new story. I have another Pezberry story if you haven't read it already. It's called, 'I Kissed a Girl'. Check it out, I update it on Wednesdays and Sundays. I might do these on Mondays and Thursdays but I am not sure yet. Thank you for reading! I named this chapter after the song 'She's Having a Baby' by Dave Wakeling.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Repercussions_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Glee because if I did, Santana and Rachel would have at least hooked up if not dated. Long live Pezberry._**

Santana found Rachel outside on the stairs, looking up when she got home. Santana joined her outside and just sat next to her in silence for a bit.

After a few minutes Santana looked over to her newest friend, "Why are you out here?"

Rachel sighed and took her eyes from the sky, looking at the Latina, "I was hoping that looking up at Finn would me decide if and how to tell Finn about me being pregnant."

"What do you mean you're looking at Finn?" Santana asked, clearly confused. She looked around as though Finn would be standing up a level above them, but she didn't see anything of the sort.

Rachel looked at her and noticed her confusion, "Oh, back in our senior year of high school Finn bought me a star for Christmas and named it Finn Hudson."

"That sounds kind of selfish," Santana looked over at the diva.

"No, it wasn't. He said that he didn't name it Rachel Berry because there already was a star named Rachel Berry and that I shine brighter than any of the stars in the sky. He said I could always look up and know that he is watching over me," Rachel explained what Finn had told her a year ago with a smile on her face.

Santana looked at her and saw the smile, so she bumped her shoulder gently, "I guess it's kind of romantic."

Rachel smiled for a second more before it fell, "I just… don't want him to react the same way that Brody did. I… I don't think that I could stand it if both of them hated me."

Santana looked at her and sighed, "He may be a little mad, but I don't think that Finnessa would ever do what Plastic Man did."

Rachel looked at her, "I just don't know how I am going to tell him."

"Rachel Berry not knowing what to say? What has the world come to?" Santana joked lightly.

Rachel gave a small laugh, "I'm serious Santana. I don't know how to tell him or my fathers. I am just so scared. I am supposed to be better than this."

Santana looked at her and shook her head, "You aren't giving yourself enough credit. It was one mistake, but it doesn't have to be the end of the world. You can choose to make this a good thing or a bad thing."

It was true, Rachel always put too much pressure on herself. Rachel always thought that everything that she did had to be perfect and that any little mistake was wrong. She was a perfectionist and sometimes that was a little too much for her, not that she would admit that to anyone.

Rachel looked at her for a second before she downcast her gaze to the grated floor below her. She bit her lip in thought before she answered, "I just… I don't want to disappoint my dads and I don't want to hurt anybody."

Santana sighed softly in thought and put a hand over Rachel's, which she was wringing together, "I don't think this will disappoint them. You are allowed to make mistakes and yes, this is something big and you should have been more careful, but this mistake has been made many times. You aren't the only one, this isn't some crazy thing that no one has heard of. At least you are an adult and this didn't happen when you were in high school."

"Santana, I am nineteen, that is hardly an adult," Rachel scoffed.

"Rachel, can I tell you something if you promise never to tell anyone?" Santana looked at her.

"Of course, Santana, you can tell me anything," Rachel looked at her, confused.

Santana looked down at her hands, "Do you remember after I told Brittany my feelings for her? Shortly after we sang Landslide?"

"Yes, Santana. I remember you were upset and distant," Rachel recalled.

Santana nodded and swallowed hard, "Yeah well, I was so hurt and broken that… I wanted to pretend it didn't happen. I wanted to prove that I wasn't gay and that what I was feeling with Britt was just… that I didn't love her like that, she was just like a sister to me. I went to a party and got so drunk and I can't remember how many people I slept with or even who."

Rachel took Santana's hand in her own, seeing how hard this was for her, "It's okay, Santana. People do that all the time, you were hurt and understandable so."

"That's not the worse of it Rachel," Santana looked at her. Rachel furrowed her brow and watched as Santana stood up, "I got pregnant. I don't know who the father was or… I made an appointment at planned parenthood and my mother took me there. Rachel… I got an abortion and all I could think about was how disappointed my mother was in me."

"Oh Santana," Rachel stood up.

"That's why I was so cranky and snappy. Yeah, I was hurt over Brittany, but I was in so much pain from the abortion and I was mad at myself," Santana shook her head, turning to Rachel, putting her hands on her stomach. "Please tell me that you won't ever do that to this little one. That was the biggest mistake of my life and I regret it. Everyday."

Rachel looked down at Santana's hands on her stomach, putting her hands over them, "I won't Santana. Thank you for sharing that with me. I know that that must have been hard for you, but I appreciate you telling me."

Santana nodded and looked at her, "I just want you to know that me… and Kurt, we will be here for you the whole way, you aren't alone."

"Thank you, Santana," Rachel smiled at her.

"Anytime Fun Size," Santana smiled.

"I think that is the only nickname I will let you have about my height," Rachel told her before moving to go inside. "Come on, it's cold out here."

Santana followed her with a laugh, "I would call you Fun Size whether you like it or not because I like the name."

Rachel looked back at her with a small smile, "I don't doubt that you would Santana. But that just means that I will have to come up with a new nickname for you."

Santana laughed and shook her head, "No way Fun Size."

Rachel rolled her eyes as Kurt walked in, "What's going on in here?"

"Oh nothing, Fun Size here thinks she can come up with some creative nicknames for me," Santana winked at Rachel.

Rachel laughed, "I so could."

"Really? Let's here them then," Santana crossed her arms.

"San, Tana," Rachel listed off but Santana shook her head. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"You can't use my name, that is cheating. Fun Size is no where in your name," Santana pointed out.

Kurt laughed at his roommates as he went to get a glass of water. Rachel pouted and crossed her arms before her face lit up, "Teddy."

Santana gave her a crazed look, "What? What does that mean?"

"Teddy. You know like a teddy bear because you are really soft and nice," Rachel said.

Santana laughed and shook her head at the ridiculousness of what she was saying. There is no way that Santana Lopez was like a teddy bear. She was more like a grizzly bear or a black bear. She was ferocious and mean, not soft and cuddly. She kicked ass and took names, not comforted people, other than Brittany. And Rachel last night. But that was the only time. No Santana Lopez is badass.

Santana told Rachel as such, "I ain't no Teddy bear, Berry. I be's a badass."

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Whatever you say Teddy."

Kurt laughed at his friends, "Well as much fun as it is watching you two argue about Santana's badassness, I have something to discuss with you two."

Both the girls looked at each other before they sat on the couch, Kurt sitting on the chair across from them.

"What's up Lady Lips?" Santana asked.

Kurt sighed and crossed his arms, "Well I am going down to Ohio next week because my father has a check-up with a doctor. Well, Mr. Shue has invited Mercedes and Mike to help coach the new members of the Glee club. I was wondering if you two would want to go and lend your expertise."

Santana looked over at Rachel and saw all the emotions flicker across her face: worry, trepidation, weariness, nausea, and most of all, fear.

"Will Finn be there?" Santana asked for Rachel.

"No, Mr. Shue and him are still at odds, he will be at college," Kurt answered.

Santana still saw the worry on Rachel's face and put a hand on her knee, "Hey, it may be a good idea for you to see Mike and Mercedes. And you never know, maybe Mercedes can give you some advice on this baby stuff."

Rachel looked down at Santana's hand, silent for a moment. She took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, okay. I'll go if you go."

"Sure, it'll be nice to see Wheezy and Boy Chang again," Santana smiled and removed her hand.

"Now that that is settled, I am going to go get start finding everything blue I have," Kurt stood and walked out of the room, going to his bedroom.

The two girls sat in silence. Rachel was staring at her hands, thinking about what she had to do and how she did not want to do it.

Santana was thinking about how she could help Rachel. She couldn't believe what she had revealed to Rachel. She hadn't planned on telling anyone that; she was too embarrassed and even a little guilty over her choice. She thought about what she would have done if she had decided to keep the baby.

If Santana had decided to keep it, she would have made damn sure that she had a job and that she finished her education. She would have wanted all the people in her corner that she could get and she would have wanted all the help she could get. She would have wanted to be there for her child and have someone or multiple someone's to help her raise the baby. She would have wanted to make that baby proud.

When Santana realized all this, she turned to Rachel and spoke quietly but seriously, "I want you to know that I meant what I said. I am going to help you throughout the whole thing and even after. I know that this can be scary and I want you to know that I am going to do everything in my power to help you do everything and I am even going to help you get a job to support the baby."

"Santana… I don't know what to say," Rachel looked at her, tears misting her eyes at Santana's sentimental words.

Rachel really didn't know what to say for once. She knew that Santana meant every word that she said and that just made it all the more emotional for her.

"You don't have to say anything Rachel," Santana said. "I think you should go get some rest, it's late and you need a lot of sleep."

Rachel nodded and stood, walking to her privacy curtain. She turned around and looked at Santana, "Thank you."

"For what?" Santana asked.

"For everything. Going to the doctors with me, defending me with Brody, proposing help with the baby and just your friendship in general," Rachel told her.

Santana smiled, "No problem."

Rachel smiled back and walked into her room. Santana stood to make her bed up on the couch. As soon as she laid down under the blankets she thought about when she slept Rachel's bed. She had been a little awkward about Rachel cuddling her, but it was still a lot more comfortable then sleeping on this couch.

She sighed and turned before closing her eyes to sleep, not wanting to dwell on the fact that she didn't have her own bed or the fact that she would rather be in Rachel Berry's bed than on a couch. She soon fell asleep, thinking about the trip they were about to take to their home town.

One week later the occupants of the Bushwick apartment were standing in the airport on their way to Lima, Ohio.

Brody had come by the apartments a few days prior, only Santana was home. She helped him pack but not to be nice but because she wanted him out before Rachel got home. That hadn't worked out for the Latina.

 _Santana was tossing, it was actually more like throwing, the last bag of Brody's clothes at him when he walked in after taking his other stuff down to the car he had rented for this move._

 _He growled as he picked it up, "Is there ever a time when you aren't a bitch?"_

 _"No when you are around Asshat," Santana shot back as she crossed her arms. "I tried to warn Rachel about you and I wish you hadn't proven me right in the way that you did. You are lucky I haven't killed you yet."_

 _"I thought you hated Rachel," Brody scowled. Aren't you the one who picked on her everyday and made her life a living hell. If any of the stories Kurt and Rachel have told me are to be believed."_

 _Santana glared hard at him, "Yeah, I picked on them, but we turned over a new leaf and started a friendship our senior year. No, I may not always be a ray of sunshine and I get bitchy 90 percent of the time but at least I can admit to that. You pretend you are all high and mighty and that you can do no evil, but that is all crap. I knew it from the minute that I saw you that you were just a user. And I'll be damned if I let you near her and her child again. Even if you are the baby's father, which I doubt considering you are made out of plastic and you probably just shoot blanks since you are immaculate, you will just be known as a sperm donor. When they baby has questions about you, I'll jut tell them that you donor number 166520."_

 _Santana had been stepping closer to him throughout her little speech, neither of them noticing the tiny figure that had entered the apartment._

 _"Listen her you little bitch-" Brody growled, stepping closer._

 _Santana interrupted him, "No you listen here_ bitch _…" she put emphasis on the insult, "I will not let Rachel be hurt by you anymore. So, I suggest you get the hell out of our apartment before I forcibly remove you. Lima Heights style."_

 _Brody glared with clenched fists, ready to retaliate but a soft voice interrupted them, "Please don't use violence Santana."_

 _Both turned their gaze to the pregnant diva who had snuck in while they were arguing._

 _"Rachel-" Brody started toward her but Santana stepped between them, glaring with clenched fists._

 _"Out. Now," Santana growled. "I may not be able to use violence, but I will call the police on you."_

 _Brody glared at her one last time before grabbing the bag and leaving. Rachel put a hand on her shoulder and she let out a sigh and visibly relaxed, unclenching her fists and closing her eyes._

 _Rachel came around to face Santana, hugging her, "Thank you."_

 _Santana stood still for a second then hugged her back, "I wanted him gone before you came home."_

 _"It's okay Santana," Rachel reassured her, then pulled back to look at her, "Though I will not tell my kid that their father is a sperm donor."_

 _Santana grinned, "Then I guess you better hope that Finn is the father."_

 _Rachel laughed and shook her head before going to her room._

The three teens got onto their flight when it was called. As they sat in their seats waiting for the plane to take off, Kurt turned to Rachel, who was between the boy and Santana, "So I called Finn, he said would be there tomorrow so he can see us. I guess that is the best time to let him know."

Rachel swallowed hard and looked down at her hands, "Do I really have to tell him now?"

Kurt sighed, "I can't keep this from him Rachel, he's my brother. Besides he should know that he could potentially be a father."

Rachel sat there for a moment, mulling over what Kurt said, knowing he was right. Santana smiled and tried to perk her up, "Well I talked to Mr. Shue, it's Stevie Wonder week. I am sure you could find the perfect song to get the news out."

"The only song I can think of right now is 'Isn't She Lovely?' and Artie sang that to Brittany after he called her stupid," Rachel looked over at Santana.

"What about 'Nothing's too Good for My Baby' mashed up with 'Isn't She Lovely?'?" Santana asked.

Rachel thought about it, "That could work. Could you sing it with me Santana? I don't know if I could do it alone."

Santana smiled at her, "Yeah, sure."

Rachel smiled at her and the three of them worked together to figure out the best way to mash the two songs together. They spent the majority of the trip talking about it and when they landed they each went to their respective childhood homes.

 **A/N: I am terribly sorry it took me so long to update this. I have most of what I want to have happen in this story already formed in my head so I hope I can find the time to put those thoughts down. I have never hated Finn (I don't see why so many people do. I don't have any major problem's with him, sometimes he does dumb shit but so does everyone else.) so this will not be a Finn bashing story or a dick!Finn story. Now Brody is a different story, I didn't really like him and I don't know why. That being said, even if Finn isn't a dick, Rachel will have some trepidation about telling him because of the whole Quinn thing. Anyways, this chapter is titled after the song, 'Repercussions' by Bea Miller.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Nothing's Too Good for My Baby_

 ** _Disclaimer: Glee and all the songs used in this chapter are not mine._**

 ** _Warning: Spoilers to Barbra: The Music... The Memries... The Magic and 13 Going Onto 30._**

At the Lopez residence it was only Santana's mother and father, her little sister was taking a nap in her room. Her sister was only 4 and did not go to school yet. The older Lopez's had wanted to catch up with their oldest daughter as soon as she got home.

Her mother was making her favorite dinner of chicken empanadas and Spanish rice. Her mother even bought chocolate eclairs, which is also one of Santana's favorite deserts. Santana had thought that all of this was because her parents were happy to have her back for a few days. She found out she was wrong after they ate dinner and her sister, Arlene, was in her room playing.

They were sitting in the living room, talking about New York and all the things that Santana has missed in Lima when Santana found out the real reason her mother had went all out.

"So, Santana, your father and I have a favor to ask you," Santana's mother, Maribel, turned to look at her daughter.

Santana set the drink she had in her hand down on the table and turned her body to face her mother and father. She just stayed silent so her father continued, "Our babysitter is sick and I was wondering if you could watch Arlene while we are at work."

"But I have to go to the Glee club tomorrow Papi," Santana looked at them.

"So take her with you. I am sure that she will enjoy listening to everyone singing. You know she has always loved hearing you," Maribel suggested.

"What would you have done if I wasn't here?" Santana asked, avoiding her mother's suggestion for the time being.

"We were going to switch off calling in at work but if we don't have to, that would be better," Maribel said.

Santana sighed as she thought about it for a moment, "Fine, I will take her, but if she starts complaining disrupting the rehearsal, I will not be taking her anywhere again."

"Deal," Maribel said as the doorbell rang.

Santana stood before her mother could and went to answer the door. When she opened it, she saw Rachel on the other side and the shorter brunette was crying.

"Rachel?" Santana stepped out to her, taking her crossed arms.

Rachel opened her arms and wrapped her arms around Santana's torso, burying her face into her chest, crying into her.

Santana held her tightly for a few seconds before she rubbed the diva's arms and whispered, "Let's go inside."

Rachel nodded against her and let herself be led inside by her roommate. Rachel heard Santana's mother say something, but she couldn't tell what was said or what Santana responded with. Santana sat on the couch and pulled Rachel into her.

Rachel buried her head into the Latina's neck and sobbed, gripping the front of her shirt. Santana rubbed her back and whispered into her ear, trying to calm the tiny girl.

The diva started to calm down after a bit and Santana gently pushed her away, wiping her tears, "My mom made you some tea. Would you like some?"

Rachel nodded wordlessly and the older Lopez handed her the tea. Rachel gave her a soft thank you before slowly sipping the tea.

"What happened Rach?" Santana asked her quietly, brushing some hair behind her ear.

Rachel looked down, her voice cracking, "I told my fathers."

Santana stared at her for a second before she frowned, "Did they kick you out?"

"No, they didn't kick me out," Rachel shook her head quickly, looking up. "I think I would have preferred that."

"Then tell me what happened Fun Size," Santana requested softly.

Rachel looked down at her drink again, thinking about how she should tell her newest friend about what happened when she went home to her parents' house.

 _Once Rachel and her fathers returned from the airport, they caught up in the living room. Her fathers wanted to know all about life at NYADA and how she was adjusting to New York. When they asked about Brody however, Rachel faltered._

 _"Rachel, Honey, what's wrong?" LeRoy asked when he noticed the look on her face and her lack of response._

 _Rachel looked at her hands, fiddling with her fingers, "Brody and I are no more. He was kicked out and we broke up."_

 _"Oh, I am so sorry, what happened?" LeRoy asked gently while Hiram ran a comforting hand down her back._

 _Rachel closed her eyes while she retold the story of the break-up, "We got into a fight and he was yelling and saying rude things to me. Kurt and Santana tried to stay out of it because they knew it wasn't their place to intervene in a lover's quarrel. He uh, he pushed me down so that's when they decided they needed to step in. Santana threw him out and later we talked, in public, where we decided to split and that he needed to move out as quickly as possible."_

 _Hiram clenched his jaw dangerously, "He pushed you? How dare he place a hand on you?!"_

 _LeRoy put a hand on his husband's to calm him, "Why would he put a hand on you?"_

 _"Because I am pregnant," Rachel looked up to see their reactions. They looked a little disappointed but also sympathetic, but she also knew that that sympathy wasn't going to stay long, not once she continued. "He was angry because I told him that I didn't know if he was the father."_

 _Hiram's hand slowly dropped off her back as he stared at her, "What do you mean you don't know who the father is? Rachel have you been sleeping around."_

 _Rachel jumped up and turned to stare at them, "No. Yes. Not really. I don't know if it could be considered sleeping around."_

 _"What is that supposed to mean Rachel?" LeRoy asked, crossing his arms._

 _"It means that we were in an open relationship," Rachel told them, starting to pace. She looked over to see confused looks on their faces. "It means that we are still allowed to see other people even though we are dating. That way if we see someone we are attracted to or that we are crushing on, we can date or just sleep with or whatever we want without it being considered cheating. I agreed to this because it's what we wanted and I did it because I was told that I needed to fit in more if I was going to fit in at NYADA and New York in general. Apparently, this is the new thing with people my age." She looked over to her fathers again to see the disappointed look in their eyes again but this time with less sympathy then they had before. "Anyway, when I cam back here for Mr. Shue's wedding, Finn kept on hounding me about Brody and he was trying to tell me that I was still in love with him and I am just stringing Brody along because Finn and I were going to get back together. I told him he was crazy and that I love Brody. He kept hounding and hounding. He even started doing the whole 'She loves me, she loves me not' garbage with the flower. I walked away but then came back and pulled the last one which would have been 'She loves me'. After that, it just went down hill and I ended up sleeping with him. When I got back to New York I told Brody I hadn't slept with him because he told me he was alone on Valentine's day, I didn't want to be like, 'while you were here watching TV alone, I was sleeping with my ex fiancé on Valentine's day.' So anyways, I noticed that I missed my period, so I took a pregnancy test. Santana found the box in the trashcan, don't asked me why she went through our trash, and she confronted me about it. She took me to the hospital where it was confirmed that I was pregnant. I had to tell Brody about it and he started freaking out and yelling, which led to where I am now, telling you. I still have to tell Finn and I don't know how."_

 _Rachel stopped pacing and turned to her fathers. When she looked at them, she wanted to cry. They were looking at her with so much disappointment and no sympathy any longer._

 _Hiram stood and looked at her, "I think I speak for the both of us when I say that we have never been more disappointed in you then we are now. We raised you better than this Rachel. I don't understand how you could let this happen. Not only did you get into a relationship that we would never approve of, you got pregnant and don't know who the father is."_

 _Rachel let tears fall down her face as she stepped closer, "Dad..." Hiram shook his head and walked away. Rachel let out a sob and turned to LeRoy when he stood, "Daddy please."_

 _LeRoy shook his head, "I can't even look at you right now."_

 _Rachel fell on to the couch and started sobbing into her hands as her father walked away, following after his husband._

"…And after that I came here," Rachel spoke quietly, holding back more tears. "They were so disappointed in me. They couldn't even be in the same room as me."

Santana sighed softly and grabbed Rachel's hand, "I am so sorry Rach. They may be upset and disappointed now, but I am sure that they will come around, just give them time. They are your fathers and they love."

"How did I mess up so bad Santana? I have never seen that look in their face. Not even with the whole Sunshine thing. I am usually so responsible and I know better. This shouldn't have happened," Rachel closed her eyes as she dropped her head.

"It doesn't matter whether or not it should or should not have happened. It did happen, it was a mistake, and you just need to move on. They will forgive you and even if they don't, Kurt and I and everyone else from New Directions, old and new, are here for you," Santana told her passionately. "You are our friend and family and we will not let you be alone during this. So forget Brody and forget Finn if they have a problem with it."

Rachel nodded softly, "Okay, thank you Santana."

"Anytime Fun Size," Santana smiled.

Rachel giggled slightly and looked up. She set her mug on the table, "Okay Teddy."

Santana groaned and crossed her arms, pouting, "I am not a teddy bear."

"Whatever you say Teddy," Rachel laughed.

Maribel laughed, "Oh Mija, you really are a teddy bear."

As Santana pouted even more Rachel jumped up and turned to her, "Oh I am so sorry Mrs. Lopez. I kind of intruded in on your household and you were probably trying to spend time with your daughter. I really didn't intend to be so rude. I didn't even think about the fact that it is also kind of late to be-"

Maribel interrupted her with a laugh and a wave of her hand, "Don't worry about any of that. I am glad that you could come find comfort in my daughter, I would not have wanted for you to be dealing with this all on your own. And please, call me Maribel, Mrs. Lopez is my mother-in-law."

Rachel blushed and shook hands with Maribel, "Well it is nice to meet you, Maribel. I am Rachel Berry."

Santana laughed and shook her head at the Jewish girl in front of her. The Latina heard the little pitter patter of her sister running down the hall before she heard, "Tana! Tana! Come play with me!"

Santana stood and intercepted her sister as she came down the hall, picking her up and bringing her into the air, "Really Chica? You want me to come play with you? What if I just want to stay here and tickle you all day?"

"No Tana," Arlene giggled as Santana started to tickle her feet.

"But this is so much more fun," Santana laughed as she brought her hand to the smallest Lopez's stomach, tickling her as Arlene squealed and giggled.

Rachel smiled softly at the sisters as they played. Arlene kept trying to push her sister's hand off of her as she laughed.

Santana stopped after a bit and placed a big kiss on her sister's head before bringing her over to her mother and Rachel, "Princessa, this is my friend Rachel. Rachel, this is my sister Arlene. Can you say hi to Rachel, Arlene?"

"Hi Wachel," Arlene smiled and waved.

"Hi Arlene, how are you?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face.

The little girl pouted and crossed her arms, "Tana won't play with me."

"That's because it is time for you to go to bed baby girl. We have a big day tomorrow," Santana told the 4-year-old. When she saw the confused look on her face, she elaborated, "Well Mami and Papi have to go to work tomorrow and Sara is feeling icky so I am going to watch you. I have to go to Glee tomorrow so you are going to have to go with me."

Arlene squealed and clapped her hands, smiling brightly, "Yay!"

"But you have to go to bed now if you want to go," Santana told her.

Arlene squealed and nodded, "Okay, night Tana."

"Good night Princessa. I promise I will play with you tomorrow before we leave," Santana kissed her head before giving her over to her mother.

Maribel took Arlene as Santana's father walked in, joking, "Is it safe for me to come in now?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Papi, you are so over dramatic."

Dr. Lopez just smiled at his eldest, "Like father like daughter."

"I am not dramatic," Santana crossed her arms. "Anyways Papi. This is my friend Rachel."

Dr. Lopez smiled and shook the young diva's hand, "Nice to meet you Rachel."

Rachel shook his hand and gave him her award-winning smile, "I am pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Lopez."

The Latino just waved her off, "Please call me Eduardo."

Rachel just smiled at him and nodded as Santana interrupted, "Well Papi, why don't you and Mami go take Arlene to bed?"

"Alright, I can tell when you are trying to get rid of me Mija," Eduardo laughed before he kissed her head and followed his wife upstairs to their youngest daughter's room.

"I'm sorry about them," Santana laughed lightly. "They are a bit crazy."

Rachel smiled at her, "I think they are very lovely. And you interacted so well with your sister too. She is coming with us tomorrow?"

"Yeah. The baby sitter is sick and my parents don't want to miss work so I will be watching her until either I leave or the sitter gets better," Santana shrugged. "You don't have a problem with that do you?"

"No, I think it would be nice to have a kid there, Finn won't act out too much," Rachel looked down.

Santana sighed, "I don't think it will be that bad. Finn is a good guy most of the time."

Rachel nodded and pulled her phone out, "I should call the cab and get out of here."

"You don't have to take a cab Rach," Santana told her, not wanting her to have to pay for that. "I can drive you home."

"Santana, it is really okay," Rachel insisted. "I am perfectly capable of taking public transportation to the Lima Hotel."

"Hotel?" Santana looked at her, raising her eye brows.

"Well as I just explained to you Santana, I cannot stay at my fathers' house tonight. I will spend the night taking sometime away from the house and be back in the morning to see whether I can reconcile with my fathers or if I will have to pack up my things and spend the rest of my visit in the hotel," Rachel explained her plan to the Latina standing in front of her.

Santana frowned and shook her head, "You are not staying in a hotel. Especially not the sleazy Lima Hotel."

"Where else do you expect me to go Santana?" Rachel asked, irritated.

"You can stay here," Santana told her.

Rachel shook her head vehemently, "No Santana. I cannot impose like that."

"It's not imposing if I invite you," Santana insisted.

"I am sure your parents do not want me staying in their home," Rachel argued.

"They would love having you here Rachel," Santana told her. "I really don't want you staying in a motel tonight. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't let you stay here. You did let me move into your apartment when I had no where else to go after all."

Rachel sighed as she thought about it. She really didn't want to impose on Santana and her family like this. She knew that she was probably just over reacting about her fathers, but she couldn't get over the look on their faces. They looked so disappointed in her, she had never seen that look on their faces before. Not even when she sent Sunshine to that crack house.

Rachel knew she had really stepped in the minute she found out she was pregnant. She knew she shouldn't have slept with Finn at that wedding, but she just still loved him. She was slowly learning to get over him, but she had a moment of weakness.

She felt as if now she was fully over Finn. After having slept with him one last time, she was going to be able to move on from him.

She also thought that, while she was able to move on, how many people want to date 19-year-old single mothers. That was not exactly a turn on for anyone her age.

Apparently she took too long to ask for Santana's liking because the Latina pouted, "Please Fun Size."

Rachel laughed and shook her head, "Okay, but only if it's alright with your parents. I don't want to impose."

Santana rolled her eyes playfully, "I will ask even though I know they won't care at all."

"Ask us what?" Maribel asked as her husband and herself came down the steps.

Santana turned to her mother and smiled wide, "Mami, can Rachel spend the night here tonight? I don't want her at a motel alone right now. Especially with the baby."

"Of course that is fine Mija. I would be extremely upset with you if you let her leave this house tonight."

Santana nodded and smiled at her mother, "That is what I told her, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Any friend of Santana's is always welcomed. I would also never send a young mother-to-be out on her own," Maribel smiled at the small diva.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality Mrs. Lopez," Rachel told the mother of her friend.

"What did I tell you about calling me Mrs. Lopez?" Maribel playfully scolded.

Rachel blushed and apologized to which Santana responded with a whine, "Mami, you are embarrassing me."

Maribel rolled her eyes and kissed her head, "Alright I'm going to bed."

Dr. Lopez laughed at his family and kissed Santana's head before saying goodnight to Rachel before following his wife upstairs.

Santana turned to Rachel with a soft smile, "Come on, let's go to bed."

Rachel nodded and followed the Latina up to her room. Santana gave Rachel a pair of her sweats and a t shirt, pointing her in the direction of the bathroom. Santana quickly changed in her room and threw somethings into her drawers so Rachel didn't see them. She didn't need Rachel to see what she was into as a teenager.

It turns out she wasn't fast enough and Rachel had already seen them when she was in here earlier. Rachel couldn't pass up the opportunity tease the Latina, "Where are all your Nick posters?"

Santana blushed and looked over at the diva, "I don't know what you are talking about Rachel."

Rachel laughed at her, "I totally saw the Big Time Rush posters and the Victorious posters."

Santana blushed harder and looked down, biting her lip, "They had some good music okay?"

"I'm sure," Rachel laughed and pat Santana on the shoulder when she got close enough.

Santana rolled her eyes and looked at her, "Just for that, you are sleeping on the couch."

"I thought I already was?" Rachel rose an eyebrow at her.

"No, I was just kidding. I wouldn't make you sleep on the couch when I forced you to stay here," Santana told her, shaking her head. "I will be sleeping on the couch for tonight."

"Santana, I really couldn't displace you," Rachel protested. "This is your bed; the couch is perfectly acceptable for me."

"I am not going to make you sleep on the couch," Santana crossed her arms.

"I am not going to allow you to sleep on the couch Santana," Rachel took the same stance as Santana.

"Then I guess we are both going to have to sleep in this bed together," Santana shrugged, walking over to the bed and pulling back the blankets.

"You want me to sleep in the bed with you?" Rachel asked, a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

Santana shrugged, "We slept in your bed once together. What's the difference about doing it now?"

Rachel thought about it for a moment. It is true that Santana and Rachel had slept together in her bed after Rachel told Brody about her pregnancy. Santana had to sleep on the couch back in New York and Rachel did not think she should have to sleep on the couch in her house, or her parents house now that she has moved out. Santana obviously wasn't going to let Rachel sleep on the couch, so the Jewish girl figured she could spend the night in bed the ex-Cheerio.

"Nothing, let's go to bed," Rachel responded quietly and walked over to the bed.

Santana got in first and scoot up against the wall, leaving plenty of room for Rachel, waiting for the diva to get into the bed so she could turn off the light. Once the shorter girl was settled, Santana turned off the lamp and got comfortable herself.

They both laid in silence staring up at the ceiling. Santana could tell that Rachel was overthinking what would happen at the Glee club tomorrow.

Santana sighed softly and turned her head to look at the smaller brunette, "Rachel, it is going to be fine. You have Kurt and myself. And I am sure that Quinn will be by your side when you tell her. If she is not than she is a bigger hypocrite than I thought."

Rachel stayed silent for a moment before looking at her, "I don't think I could stand it if any one of them looked at me like I was a slut. They are my friends and that would just be too much if they looked at me like that."

"No one will look at you like that. You are still Rachel Barbra Berry and you are still the same badass diva you have always been," Santana told her sincerely. "You just made a mistake. Everyone is allowed to make mistakes."

Rachel sighed and nodded, knowing that Santana was right, "Goodnight Santana."

"Night Fun Size," Santana smiled and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. Rachel followed closely behind.

They were woken up the next morning by a little body jumping on top of them. Santana groaned loudly, "Arlene, get off of us."

Arlene laughed jumped solely Santana as Rachel laughed at the sisters, getting out of the bed, "Tana, you need to get up."

"Wieney get off me now. I want to sleep just a little longer," Santana grumbled.

"You said you would play with me," Arlene pouted.

Santana groaned and sat up, "Fine fine, I am getting up."

Arlene squealed and got off the bed, waiting for her sister to get up. Rachel laughed at the Latina, who was definitely not a morning person, "Come on Tana, let's go play with this little angel."

Rachel picked Arlene up as Santana huffed and got out of bed, "She is not a little angel."

Rachel gasped dramatically, making the little girl in her arms laugh, "How dare you Santana Lopez? She is the sweetest girl I have ever met."

Santana rolled her eyes, "You say that now but wait until you tell her 'no', then all bets are off. She is like the devil-incarnate."

Arlene pouted and crossed her arms, "No I am not. Stop being a meanie Tana."

"Yeah Tana, stop being a meanie," Rachel mocked the older girl.

Santana groaned and pulled her covers off only to pull them back on a moment later, "It is too cold for this. It is not worth it."

Rachel and Arlene laughed at the girl, Rachel shaking her head, "Would it make you feel better to know that I can smell coffee and food downstairs?"

That made Santana bolt out of the bed and out of the room. Rachel laughed, carrying the little girl with her to the kitchen where Santana's parents had apparently made them breakfast before leaving.

They had made pancakes, sausage, eggs, and a fruit salad. Santana pulled out two plates and a bowl, "Go sit, I will bring you your food."

Rachel sat Arlene down in a seat, taking the seat next to her. Santana came out a few minutes later setting a plate in front of Arlene that consisted of cut up pancakes, cut up sausages, eggs, and a little bit of the fruit. She set a bowl of fruit in front of Rachel and gave herself a plate.

"Do you drink coffee Rachel?" Santana asked her, walking to the kitchen to get them something to drink.

"No, water is just fine," Rachel responded. "Thank you, Santana."

Santana came back out with the water, orange juice for Arlene, and coffee for herself, "No problem Rach."

They smiled at each other then set into comfortable silence as they ate. Arlene looked up at Santana after a while, "Tana, can I have more pancakes?"

Santana looked up and looked at her plate, "Eat your fruit first then you can have more."

"But I don't want the fruit," Arlene pouted.

"Well that is too bad because you need to eat it. Fruits are good for you and they help you stay healthy, so you need to eat them before you get seconds," Santana told her.

Arlene pouted more, "I don't wanna."

"Arlene, eat your fruit," Santana said sternly, eying the girl in front of her.

The little girl frowned at her, "I don't like fruits."

"Arlene Nichole Lopez, do not start that crap with me. I told you to eat your fruits, you are not getting pancakes or going to play until you do," Santana told her, leaving no room for arguments.

That didn't mean the 4-year-old was going to listen to her older sister. Instead Arlene started crying and got out of her seat and ran up the stairs. Santana groaned and banged her head against the table next to her plate, grumbling, "When are we going back to New York?" She got up and followed Arlene upstairs after muttering a quick apology to Rachel.

Santana opened Arlene's door to find her crying on her bed, "Arlene, come out here."

"Go away," Arlene cried, being overly dramatic.

Santana wondered for a brief second if Arlene was not really Rachel's sister and not her own. She quickly shook that thought out of her head and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow, "Really Arlene? This is how you are going to act? I come out to visit, I get up in order to spend my day with you, I am going to take you out later and this is how you repay me? Not only that but you just embarrassed me and yourself in front of my friend, a guest in this house. Now I know that Mami and Papi would never let you act this way with them, so I want you to get your butt out of that bed and go downstairs and apologize to Rachel for acting like a brat."

"No," Arlene said defiantly, still going with the waterworks.

"Arlene Nichole, if you don't get your butt downstairs now, you are staying in this room and you aren't going anywhere," Santana threatened the little girl.

Arlene didn't say anything and Santana let out a frustrated growl before slamming the door shut, but not before yelling, "Don't come out unless you are coming to apologize."

Santana stalked downstairs and paced around the living room. She was angry and she was embarrassed. Rachel had seen her sister acting like a spoiled brat and Santana couldn't get her under control. She also felt like a failure, she was supposed to watch after her sister for one day and she couldn't even get through breakfast without the two of them getting upset at each other.

The Latina didn't know how to approach her friend without feeling the shame tenfold. She couldn't even begin to explain how humiliating it was; fighting with a 4-year-old about her eating her fruit. Santana wished her parents hadn't left Arlene with her because, to make matters worse, if Arlene didn't come out to apologize, Santana would have to follow through on her threat, and that meant that she couldn't go to Glee today.

After hearing the arguing upstairs and hearing the eldest Lopez daughter pacing in the living room for a few minutes, Rachel walked out of the living room and walked to her friend, "Are you okay?"

"No," Santana told her, not stopping her pacing and not looking at the tiny diva.

Rachel sighed and stood in front of Santana, "Hey, it's alright. She is just upset, I am sure that everything will be alright."

Santana sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "I swear kids hate me. Or at least she does."

"She doesn't hate you, Santana," Rachel told her, grabbing her arm, effectively stopping her pacing. "She is just upset because she didn't get what she wanted. You did nothing wrong. You were just trying to look out for her like a good sibling."

Santana bit her lip then looked up at her, "I am sorry for her behavior and arguing with her. I know that when you came here last night, that is not what you signed up for."

"It's okay Santana," Rachel smiled at her. When Santana looked down, Rachel frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I- it's just…" Santana sighed and closed her eyes for a second before she looked up at the tiny singer, "I know I said that I would go to Glee club with you today and help you out, but… If she doesn't come down here and apologize before we have to leave, well I won't be able to go. I'm really sorry. I wish it wouldn't have come to this, but I can't back out now. If I take her now then she will thinks it's okay to do what she wants and I know that my Mami and Papi don't want her starting that behavior. They definitely didn't let me do that."

"Santana," Rachel raised an eyebrow at her. "Did you just give me a full-blown Rachel Berry rant?"

Santana blushed and looked up at her, "I guess I have been spending too much time with you."

Rachel laughed and shook her head, "It's okay. And I understand. You have to instill what you children to learn in their youth, if you let up and change your mind, they will never learn. I think you will make a great mother someday Santana. And you will make a great aunt to my baby."

"Who says I want to be an aunt to that little spawn?" Santana joked.

"Because you secretly love children and you are going to spoil this baby rotten," Rachel laughed.

"Maybe," Santana smiled, turning serious a second later. "I really am sorry that I may not be able to go with you."

"I have a feeling that after she throws her little diva fit, she will come down here," Rachel told her as Santana rolled her eyes. "And if she doesn't, it is not your fault. I understand that reprimanding her behavior comes first. Your parents asked you to watch her and take care of her and that is what you are doing."

"Thanks Rachel," Santana smiled lightly. She then led her friend into the living room where they sat down on the couch. "Want to watch some Netflix?"

"Ooh Barbra has a documentary/concert on there," Rachel turned to Santana and put on her best pout. "Can we watch it please?"

Santana looked at her and groaned, "Fine, we can watch it."

Rachel squealed and gave her a hug before the two settled on the couch and put the movie on the T.V. It was called 'Barbra: The Music… The Memries… The Magic.' It had a few clips of her doing things at the beginning, playing card, doing her make-up, ect. Then she talks to some people. After it goes into Barbra doing a concert where she sang some of her greatest hits. She sang songs like, 'No More Tears (Enough is Enough)', 'Papa Can You Hear Me?', 'People', 'Don't Rain on My Parade' (of course), she brought out Jamie Foxx for 'Climb Ev'ry Mountain', and she ended the show with a fast upbeat version of 'Jingle Bells'.

Rachel sang along to every song and Santana found herself staring at and listening to Rachel more then she was watching Barbra Streisand. Rachel was so enraptured by the show, nothing could tear her eyes away from the show. It was a little less than two hours long and when it was over Rachel clapped, turning to Santana, "That was amazing."

Santana had to agree. The movie wasn't bad. It was actually really good. Barbra had a great voice and she kept the attention of everyone watching, except for Santana of course, but she had a good reason not to be paying attention. Rachel really grabbed the attention of people around her when she sings.

Barbra was great, but there was just this raw sound to Rachel's voice that made her different from her idol. While Barbra had the huskier vibrato to her voice, Rachel had the soft higher pitch to hers. If Santana had to choose between the two to listen to, Santana had to admit she would rather listen to Rachel.

"… Her dress was gorgeous and she was so funny. I am so glad I got to hear those stories. And oh my gosh, even though I have seen that clip from the movie before, when she was playing the guitar and humming, was amazing. I wish I could see her perform live and in person but that was almost as great."

Santana laughed and shook her head at the girl, "I take it you liked the movie?"

"I didn't just like it, I loved it," Rachel gushed.

Santana was going to say something when a small sniffle and a little voice interrupted them, "I sorry," sniffle, "Rachel."

Both girls look down to see Arlene in front of the diva, rubbing wet, tired red eyes. Rachel smiled at her, "It's okay Arlene, but I don't think it's me you need to apologize to."

Arlene looked over to Santana and more tears fell out of her eyes, "I…" sniffle, "I sorry Tana."

Santana picked her up and brought her into her lap, "It's okay Chica. I just want you to listen to me from now on okay?" Arlene nodded and rubbed both her eyes with her fists. "I am sorry for yelling at you Weiney."

"'S okay," Arlene snuggled into her, closing her tired eyes and Santana kissed her head.

"Why do you call her Weiney?" Rachel asked.

"Because it's a nickname I gave her when she was a baby. Arleney Weiney," Santana smiled.

Rachel smiled and 'aww'ed at the cute nickname. Santana looked down to see the sniffling child slowly falling asleep in her arms.

Santana rubbed her back for a bit then looked at Rachel, now it is my turn and you are going to watch '13 Going on to 30'."

"What is that?" Rachel asked.

"You have never seen this movie?" Santana looked at her wide eyed.

Rachel shook her head, "I have to say that I have never watched this film before."

"You have been missing out," Santana told her as she turned it on.

Both girls watched the movie with interest. Santana loved this movie. She thought it was hilarious. Some of the acting by the teenager at the beginning might have been a little mediocre, but other than that, Santana thought the movie was amazing.

Arlene woke up when there was about 20 minutes left and agreed to let the girls finish the movie before they went to play. Rachel was laughing along with the movie too, finding the fact that this 30-year-old woman had no idea how to do anything and that she was supposedly sleeping with someone in the office; though she did give a mini lecture about how you should never sleep with someone you work with.

After it was done Rachel smiled at Santana, "I have to admit, that was actually a rather intriguing and funny movie."

"See, I told you," Santana smiled smugly.

Rachel rolled her eyes as Arlene looked up at Santana, "Can we play now Tana?"

"Sure thing, go get your toys," Santana smiled and set her on the floor.

Arlene scurried away upstairs to go get her dolls.

"I told you so," Rachel smirked at the Latina."

"Told me what?" Santana questioned.

"That she didn't hate you and that she would come down to apologize before we had to leave," Rachel told her.

Santana rolled her eyes and stood up, "Yeah, whatever."

Arlene came back down with some of her horses and dolls. She handed Santana a pony and a doll, "That is Twister and Mya."

Twister was a tan horse with a darker mane and tail. Mya was a tanned skin girl with long straight black hair, wearing grey riding pants, black boots, and a grey riding jacket.

Santana nodded and sat across from her sister, "What is your horse's name?"

"Nugget," Arlene grinned, holding up a golden-brown horse. Her doll was a light-skinned girl with brown hair and a similar outfit to Mya. "Do you want to play Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head, "No thank you Sweetie. I will just watch you and your sister play."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked, looking up at the pregnant diva.

Rachel nodded her confirmation and sat back on the couch, watching the two.

Santana laughed and messed around with her sister, making neighing sounds and running around with the horses. Rachel loved watching Santana looking so care-free playing with her sister. Usually the Latina looked as though she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Right now, she looked much more relaxed and happy.

Santana was also wound up tight and looked stressed. Rachel knew that was because Santana was used to having to defend herself and her actions to everyone, but it was nice to see Santana like this. Like she had nothing to worry about. Rachel just wished she could see it more often.

Rachel knew that as soon as the sisters were done playing and it was time to go to Glee that the older Lopez was going to go right back to having the world on her shoulders.

After about an hour of the two playing Rachel got up to go make lunch for the three of them in the kitchen. She made sandwiches and found some chips in one of the cabinets. She got everyone waters and set them on the table before calling the girls in for lunch.

The two raced to the table, Arlene beating Santana to her seat. Santana pretended to be upset as she sat, "Awe, you beat me."

Arlene giggled, "You slow."

"I am not slow," Santana pouted.

Arlene giggled as Rachel sat down and smiled, "I made you Peanut Butter and Jelly, I hope that you like it."

Arlene nodded enthusiastically, "Yes. Thank you, Rachel."

"Yeah, thanks Rach," Santana smiled at her.

"You both are very welcome," Rachel grinned and all three started eating.

About mid-way through, Santana looked at Arlene, "After we are done eating, you need to take a bath. We will be leaving in an hour."

Arlene nodded and went back to eating her beloved sandwich. When everyone was finished eating, Santana took Arlene upstairs to run her a bath while Rachel went up to her room.

Rachel looked around Santana's room. She had only gotten a glimpse of it last night, but now that she was looking, she was noticing things about it. There were pictures on her nightstand of herself and her family. On one wall she had pictures of her with various members of the Glee Club and what was most memorable about these people.

There was a big picture of the Glee club from their senior year that said, 'my family.' Under Brittany's name was 'first love and best friend', then added on later, 'ex-girlfriend.' Artie had, 'called Brittany stupid', Tina's said, 'really nice and kinda cool sometimes', Matt's was, 'disappeared one year; almost dated.' Lauren's said, 'kicked my ass, how?" Rachel couldn't help but laugh at that one. Quinn's read, 'bitch most of the time, but was my best friend.' Puck's said, 'slept together a lot, but was a pretty cool guy.' Kurt, 'helped me when times were tough.' Blaine, 'too much hair gel, but otherwise cool guy.' Sam, 'giant fish lips, stole him from Quinn.' Mercedes, 'my homegirl, tried to keep me in line; didn't work.' Joe, 'didn't know him that well, but he sang a song to Brittany for me.' Sugar, 'couldn't sing to save her life.' Rachel shuddered, remembering what she sounded like. Rory, 'hard to understand his accent.' Mike, 'great dancer, cool guy.' Rachel, 'believed in me when no one else did.' Rachel put a hand over her heart and smiled.

Rachel thought for sure that Santana would put one of the nicknames that she used to call her or one of her bad attributes. She did not expect Santana to have that as her most memorable thing.

Rachel didn't think the Latina would remember the one time their Sophomore year when Rachel said that she believed Santana when she said she didn't give the set list to Coach Sylvester.

The Jewish girl was quickly brought out of happy thoughts when she saw Finn's. His read, 'told me I was nothing.'

Rachel immediately was angered when she read what was written. She couldn't believe that her ex-boyfriend had said that to her. You should never tell someone that. She wanted to go to Finn's house and give him a long lecture about respecting women and how they should be treated.

She was brought out of her angered thoughts when she heard the raspy voice of the girl in her thoughts, "What are you thinking about Fun Size?"

Rachel turned around to see Santana in the doorway with a freshly clean and dressed Arlene, "He told you that you were nothing."

Santana sighed, knowing what she was talking about and set Arlene down, "Go play in your room and I will come get you when we are ready to leave okay?"

Arlene nodded and ran out of the room going to hers. Santana walked closer to the diva as said girl remained angry, "Why would he tell you that?"

"He technically didn't say that and I know that know, I have been meaning to get around to it, but then I moved to New York and it didn't seem like it mattered," Santana sighed, trying to calm the smaller girl down.

"What did he say to you?" Rachel crossed her arms, not in the least calmed.

Santana bit her lip and debated on whether or not she should tell her the truth and in the end, chose truth, "It was after we had sex. I asked him how he felt and he said he felt nothing because it meant nothing. I know now that he wasn't saying I was nothing, just that sex with me was meaning this because I was nothing to him, but the girl who took his virginity."

This seemed to anger the diva more, "That is like saying you were nothing. He shouldn't have slept with you if he didn't love you or even like you like that. It was completely inappropriate and wrong, and he definitely shouldn't have told you that."

"Rachel, it's okay," Santana grabbed her arm. "I slept with a lot of people in high school and I know that I meant nothing to all of them too. I only meant something to Brittany and that ended because I was scared and couldn't handle the stress of a long-distance relationship."

Rachel stopped and stared at Santana, "You never told me anything about your break-up with Brittany."

Santana sighed softly, she didn't know if she was ready to talk about that yet, but she was glad that the singer was no longer mad. The ex-Cheerio sat down on the bed, "I came back from Louisville to do my laundry; I did that just to see her. We were talking and I just felt really guilty because I smiled at this girl in Louisville and I had an attraction to her. She was also upset about how I was too busy for her with school and long cheerleading hours. I broke up with her so that she could be free. I didn't expect to find out that she is dating Sam now. Breaking up with her was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

Rachel listened to her intently and when she was done, the tiny girl wrapped her in a hug, "I am so sorry Santana."

"It's okay, I am slowly moving on," Santana told her, hugging back. "Come on, let's get dressed. You can borrow something from me."

Rachel nodded and the two stood up to pick out what they were going to wear today. They were ready about 45 minutes later and they collected Arlene before they headed out to the Glee club.

When they got there Tina, Artie, Sam, Mercedes, Mr. Shue, and Mike had to do a double take when they saw Rachel. She was dressed in one of Santana's form fitting black dresses (they were all form fitting) that reached just above her knees, along with thigh high black boots, and she was wearing make-up. Her hair was down in loose curls and they had the blonde highlights from her make-over.

"Damn Rachel, you got style?" Mercedes looked at her, whistling."

Rachel blushed, "Yes Mercedes. I was told that my style was outdated, so Kurt, being the fashionista that he is, gave me a make-over."

"She looks hot now right?" Santana smirked and went to sit in one of the chairs.

Tina smiled, "I think that you look great either way Rachel."

"Thank you, Tina," Rachel smiled and sat next to Kurt.

Marley, one of the new girls in New Directions spoke up, "Rachel Berry?" Rachel turned to look at her and she continued, "I saw one of your videos from Nationals and I have to say that I look up to you. You are amazing."

Rachel smiled her mega-watt smile, "Thank you very much. I am glad that I have inspired you. You are in great hands here with Mr. Shue."

Marley grinned, but before she could say anything the music to 'Signed, Sealed, Delivered' started. One of the other girls, Kitty, started singing. After the performance, everyone clapped at the news from Artie. Rachel ignored the argument between Mercedes, Kitty, Tina, and Kurt. She put a hand on his shoulder when Kurt mentioned his father.

After that was over Santana stood up, "So Rachel has something she wants to tell everyone and I am here to help her out. Come over here Fun Size."

Rachel stood on shaky legs, walking to the Latina. She stopped in front of her friend and took a deep breathe. She turned to everyone and started speaking, "What I have to day is very difficult for me to say so I am going to sing about it. I know that this week is Stevie Wonder week so in honor of that I have mashed-up two of his songs and chose the lyrics carefully with the help of Santana and Kurt. I hope that you all can-"

Santana cut her off, "Rachel, just sing the song okay?"

Rachel swallowed and nodded, the music to 'Nothing's Too Good for My Baby' started and she started to sing, "Hey! Nothing's too good for my baby."

Santana singing, "Isn't she lovely."

Rachel, "Nothing's too good for my girl."

Santana, "Isn't she wonderful."

"Nothing's too good for my baby."

"Isn't she precious."

"Oh no. (Nothing's too good for my girl) I'm the luckiest girl in the world 'cause I've got one pearl of a girl. For my baby I work part-time down at the neighborhood five-and-dime. Half of my money goes to buy her some of the things her little heart desires. The other half goes dime by dime to show my cookie a real good time, because…"

Everyone stared at the pair in shock. Most knew what she was trying to convey in her song. Finn, being the slow person he was, hadn't gotten it yet but he thought he was getting close.

"Nothing's too good for my baby."

"Isn't she lovely."

"Nothing's too good for my girl."

"Isn't she wonderful."

"Nothing's too good for my baby."

"Isn't she precious."

"Oh, no. (Nothing's too good for my girl). Less than one minute old, I never thought through love we'd be making one as lovely as she. But isn't she lovely made from love. Nothing's too good for my baby," Rachel was getting worried, seeing the faces of all of her friends. She couldn't look at Finn though.

After that last verse, Finn finally got it, but chose to stay silent until after the song.

"Isn't she lovely."

"Nothing's too good for my girl."

"Isn't she wonderful."

"Nothing's too good for my baby."

"Isn't she precious."

"Oh, no. (Nothing's too good for my girl). I walk around with my chest stuck out 'cause my baby's worth bragging about. Every Johnnie, Jack, and Jim wished that she belonged to him. Isn't she pretty? Truly the angel's best. Boy, I'm so happy. We have been heaven blessed. I can't believe what God has done through us he's given life to one. But isn't she lovely made from love. Nothing's too good for my baby."

"Isn't she lovely."

"Nothing's too good for my girl."

"Isn't she wonderful."

"Nothing's too good for my baby."

"Isn't she precious."

"Oh, no. (Nothing's too good for my girl). Life and love are the same. Life is Aisha. The meaning of her name. Londie, it could have not been done, without you who conceived the one that's so very lovely made from love. Nothings too good for my baby."

Everyone clapped when the song was over except for Finn who stood up and walked towards Rachel, "You're pregnant?" Rachel looked down and nodded. "Is it mine?"

Rachel looked up at him, tears coming down her face, "I don't know Finn. It's either yours or Brody's." Finn clenched his jaw before walking to the door, Rachel calling after him, "Please don't leave."

Finn stopped but didn't turn around, "I appreciate you telling me the truth and not just saying it was mine when you didn't know, but this is still a lot and I need to go think so I don't say anything I regret."

With that he walked out and Santana took Rachel into her arms. Arlene stood up and went over to them, hugging Rachel's legs, "Don't cry Rachie. It's okay."

Rachel laughed wetly and wiped her eyes before picking Arlene up, "You are right. When did you get to be so smart?"

"That's always what Tana tells me when I am upset," Arlene smiled.

"Well your sister is very smart," Rachel smiled and kissed the little girls head. "Sorry to have interrupted Mr. Shue, please continue on with your lesson."

That shook everyone out of their shock and they all stood to go to the auditorium. Rachel followed with Arlene and Santana.

Arlene was right, Rachel was going to be okay because she still had Santana, Kurt, and everyone else with her.

A/N: Sorry I took so long again but hopefully this chapter being almost 9,000 words makes up for it. I know that because this update is late then me saying that I hope Mark rests in peace is long over-due, but here is me saying it publicly. He made some mistakes but so does everyone, he tried to make up for that and I think that is all any one could have asked of him. To finish this off, the songs used in this chapter are 'Nothing's Too Good for My Baby' and 'Isn't She Lovely' by Stevie Wonder. Also I think you should all go watch Barbra's movie, it was great.


End file.
